falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MagnaBaptists
The MagnaBaptists are a Protestant group, who inhabit mainly Oregon and Washington. Doctrine Main Rites MagnaBaptists, as the name suggests, believe that the baptism is the highest form of spirituality, and as a result, you are not merely baptized on your birth, but on Easter, Christmas and New Year. This is due to the belief that washing away your sins merely once is not sufficient, and you must make acts of penance (the baptism) at regular intervals. They don't take communion or confession though. Weddings At a wedding, the couple will proceed to the church, with friends and relatives processing behind, celebrating. After arriving at the church, they will sing two hymns, have a reading from the Abbess and a reading each from each parent of the marrying couple.They are generally meant to be 'Humbling' (in other words, embarrassing stories about the couple). They will then go down to a near by body of water, preferably a river and be baptized in the river as a couple. The ceremony then ends with general feasting and merriment, before the consummation of the marriage. Last Rites If a someone is considered near death, an abbess will be called, almost immediately. She will have on her a 'Cross of Water' or a glass bottle with water, in the shape of a cross. She will come, bless the person in question, and make the sign of the cross on the area where the heart is. After this, she and the person in question will both say 'I have washed away my/your sins and now except Christ, his father and the Holy Spirit, be I go to the paradise in the sky.' Birth The Birth of a child is very similar to a marriage. The child will be bought to a river or body of water, and a service will be conducted. They will sing a hymn, and the Abbess will take a reading. Then the first baptism will be conducted. The father will take the baby and dunk it in the water and say 'In the name of the Father', the mother will do the same and say 'The son' and the Godfather/mother will do the same saying 'And the holy ghost'. the congregation will then say 'May they wash away your sins for now and evermore.' Positions MagnaBaptists, are generally quite a feminist group. Only women can serve in the priestess-hood, as they are considered far more pure, and holy as a woman was chosen by God to look after his son. There are four positions. The ArchAbbess of Portland The ArchAbbess of Portland is the spiritual authority of the MagnaBaptist faith, proceeding over the 5,364 faithful, but only conducting services to the 1,059 people who follow the faith in Portland. She is elected by the other Abbesses. The current ArchAbbess is Jean Stone. The Abbess of Seattle The Abbess of Seattle is considered in charge of the Washington. The number of people in Seattle who follow the faith is around 925. Their Abbess is Prudence Fenn. The Abbess of Emerald City The congregation of Emerald City are the smallest, but generally the wealthiest, meaning the MagnaBaptist Church there is second to none. There are only 326 MagnaBaptists there, and they are lead by Abbess Katelyn West. The Abbess of Oregon City Thanks to Oregon City’s libertarian beliefs, 522 people believe in the MagnaBaptist faith, and are lead by Abbess Maria Hendricks. The Abbess of Hub Headed by Abbess Anne Shields, as she is the ambassador to the NCR. Doesn't really have a following, only 20 people who live near and she does charitable work with. The Abbess of County Oregon Abbess Ruth Clemons does not have a particular town associated with her. Instead she looks after the 1,501 people who believe in the faith in rural Oregon. The Abbess of County Washington Like the Abbess of County Oregon, Abbess Helen May is in charge of looking after the 1,011 members of the faith in rural Washington. Notable People Nemesis Lake A descendant of dissidents from within Vault 72, Nemesis Lake is the leader of Lake Caravans and an individual still full of hope for the post-War world. Nemesis, a feminist and a lesbian, has a very dualistic view of the world with one group (herself being included) on the side of progress while the other group is on the side of repeating the same mistakes that caused the bombs to drop. Generally a very nice person, Nemesis is only really disagreeable when politics get involved and runs a relatively charitable caravan house, at least compared to her competitors. Nemesis Lake was born in 2239 to older parents in Emerald City. The Lake family came from a long line of dissidents who had lived in Vault 72, and they had close connections to the Bilobrk family. Nemesis’s father, in particular, had been part of the vault dwellers who had made the mad rush out of Vault 72 when the Overseer Intelligence finally went insane. Nemesis Lake was friends with Marko Bilobrk as children, but the two drifted apart as they progressively grew older. Nemesis grew closer to her other friends as time went on, mostly other women of a certain "enlightened" variety. In her teenage years while she was getting her education, Nemesis fell in with a group of activists fighting for equal rights for wastelanders in Emerald City. Her idol was the activist Lieber Waley who she witnessed get assassinated by bounty hunters. That, the daily injustices Nemesis saw against wastelanders, and the street addresses of Thornton further motivated her towards social justice. That was until her education ended, and Nemesis was forced into the real world. Deciding that Emerald City was too much of a “bigoted hellhole” to stay, Nemesis went to Capitol Hill and joined up with the Geigers. The Geigers, annoying as they may be, accepted Nemesis, taught her many new things, and let her join up with one of their caravans. The experience Nemesis gained with the Geigers prepared her to found her own caravan, Lake Caravans, in 2265. Nemesis Lake made some pretty caps even though her initial efforts were met with little success. She had many 'adventures' across Cascadia in the 2260s and made much of her fortune then while the Northwestern Alliance fought the New California Republic. In 2272, Nemesis finally returned to Seattle and Emerald City to establish a headquarters for Lake Caravans there. This was after hearing her parents had both died. She was surprised to find that wastelanders were now accepted but also shocked to find Thornton and his ideology even more readily accepted. Ever since her arrival back in Emerald City, Nemesis has worked as a balance to Thornton's "crypto-fascism". Nemesis has little separation between her public and personal life with few friends or familial ties. This is with the exception of her membership in the local MagnaBaptist Church, which is mostly a symbolic jab at the local New Disciples (and by extension The Kingdom of God). She attempts to act as a constant advocate for the advancement of the disadvantaged and tries to never let up on her message. That has made Nemesis numerous enemies over the years, but that is a small price to pay for her cause. The woman Nemesis Lake is less important than the figure, at least in her own mind. Her pet causes are God to her, and everything else is secondary. Her emotions are largely superficial with a small core of sincerity. She is an individual full of hope for the future but also full of misery regarding the present. Nemesis has connections with people all over Seattle due to her caravan house but not friends. Her biggest local allies are Mayor Waley, head of security Nores, and fellow caravan manager Shuang Brown. A love-life is out of the question for Nemesis, and she only has the occasional sleeping partner. Her last partner was an ex-Badlander named Soft Shell who currently lives in a boat floating around Puget Sound. Nemesis was too focused on her cause to form a real connection with another human being. Really, Nemesis’s closest relationship is her adversarial role opposite to Thornton. Though Thornton is relatively less powerful than many of Nemesis’s other conservative opponents in Emerald City, he is the only one with a fully formed ideology and following diametrically opposed to her. Nemesis hates Thornton and his Thornists like nothing else and expresses this sentiment whenever possible. Jean Stone Jean Stone was born in the year 2241, in Portland. Raised by loose Lutheran parents, she was taught about God from an early age. Living in the chaos of wasteland Portland meant that God was a stabling influence for Jean. Most of her life is unknown, her only coming into prominence when she found the MagnaBaptist faith. No-one knows when, or where she converted, or if she was always a MagnaBaptist. She quickly set around to converting and centralizing the MagnaBaptists. She began performing services and converting people, and was declared an Abbess on constructing a chapel in Portland. She sent out missionaries to Washington and Oregon and created the position of ArchAbbess, the most supreme position in the Church. Many disagreed with her centralization of the faith, but they were excommunicated and shunned. She had achieved supreme power in her faith and set out to remove elements of the MagnaBaptist faith that she disagreed with. She came up with the concept of 'Female Purity' and pacificst tenants. However, on coming across the New Disciples, she was unsure whether or not they should gain a military wing. When The Trial of Agrippina Jensen came around, she lept at the chance to slight the New Disciples. She also got the military wing of the MagnaBaptist faith she wanted, The Holy Sea. They swore to protect MagnaBaptists, and purge all enemies and heritics. After the court case, she adopted Agrippina Jensen as her adoptive daughter, for the convienice of her permanant house arrest. Agrippina Jensen Agrippina was born on the 5th of February, 2269 in The Kingdom of God, a dangerous place to be for a MagnaBaptist. She was the only child of two farmers, and was born with auditory hallucinations. In other words, she heard voices in her head. Her parents had great trouble with this for a long time, and her isolated life seemed to make it better for the most part. It did mean she had an unfortunate tendencies for nightmares and nervous breakdowns when anything bad or dangerous happened. Which meant that the stakes were o so much higher for her parents, living in a state were they could be killed for their faith. When Agrippina was 14, however, one of her neighbors was bribed by The Kingdom of God, and their men came and executed Agrippinas parents. She, was in such a state of shock, she started spitting, speaking in tongues, and uncontrollably sobbing. With very little compassion they had, they decided to beat her up, sexually assault her and leave her for dead in a forest outside The Kingdom of God. She woke up the following day, her arm being broken in various places and her bleeding across almost her whole body. She, was by all estimation, dead. But the voices inside her head, began talking to her ever clearer, and more sadistically, recommending her to "Find fresh new bodies" or "Kill the killers." Being alone with only sadistic voices in your head, drove the 14 year old girl slowly over the brink, to the point were she would stay awake all night, smiling, and by day she would whisper to herself "They're not real, They're not real". She struggled to her feet and began walking to a nearby road, convulsing in pain whenever she walked on her broken leg. Once she reached the road however, she just stood. And waited. A group of around three traders came, and when they asked what was wrong, she attacked them, lunging at them, something that took them of guard. However, she was only 14, and she was against three grown men, and she only manged to seriously wound one, and the others got away, not before inflicting more wounds on Agrippina. But, they did manage to leave a gun. She went on a rampage for the next 2 years, murdering around 20 or more people. nobody knows how she survived, but due to the lack of, flesh, on the bodies, gives rise to some theories. Eventually, she was caught the the The Kingdom of God, and they put her to Trial, in the The Trial of Agrippina Jensen. The Free Northwestern Army adjudicated. After what was seen as more of a philosophical debate, Agrippina was put under house arrest, with Jean Stone. She currently lives with Jean, and is her adopted daughter in Seattle. Category:Cascadia Category:Groups